In the operation of a household dishwasher, it is desirable to provide an arrangement whereby the door can be automatically opened at the end of the last rinse cycle to promote natural drying of the dishes therein. Such an arrangement allows the heat within the dishwasher, plus convection currents, to effect drying of the dishes and, in most cases, obviates the need for an electrical heater.
There are, however, certain requirements that must be met with such an automatic opening arrangement. Firstly, the arrangement must allow the opening and closing of the dishwasher door during the wash cycles, as well as during the drying period. Secondly, it is desirable that the operator of the dishwasher be enabled to select the "natural dry" feature or, in the alternative, allow the dishes to be dried in the more conventional forced-air circulating manner. Further, it is desirable that the opening function be accomplished by the timer of the dishwasher without the use of any electrical solenoid or other such device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,046 shows a timer-controlled latch mechanism for an incinerator. However, beyond the concept of a latch controlled by the timer mechanism, the structure described therein is completely unlike applicant's arrangement and is not applicable to meet the needs described hereinabove. The invention herein is a simple, straightforward, readily employed, and easily maintained latch control means for a dishwasher, which latch device allows opening and closing of the dishwasher in a normal fashion, as well as automatic opening of the dishwasher by the timer.